eastern_european_school_of_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollinariya Kuznetsov
Quick Info Apollinariya Kuznetsov is a fifth year Vorobyov, and a member of the EESM Skate Team. She is a part of The Sporties clique and has been since her first year. Apollinariya is the Russian feminine version of Apollinaris, which comes from Apollo. She loves to take it to mean god or goddess. Kuznetsov - means blacksmith. History Figure skating is not a hobby. It's my work, which I want to do, and do well. Eric and Tori Kuznetsov are a pair of unlikely lovers from Sochi, Russia. They came from two families that never really got along, but the two rubbed shoulders rather happily and without much incident, although they made up stories of conflict and victory to please expectant parents. Eric lied easily, being one of the more intellectual type, but Tori struggled as she had been brought up to never lie. But at least their parents believed that they were nemeses when in fact they were becoming the best of friends in secrecy. They went to EESM together, and could finally have a bit of a life, growing rather close. Eric got placed into Vorobyov and Tori into Kask. Why she got placed here she could never really comprehend, but she could never argue with the decision. So she stuck with it, although they did tell each other the common room passwords just in case. They spent too much time together, even in classes, and the rest began to suspect things, eventually openly suggesting their romance, which Tori and Eric didn't accept or deny. Tori got prefect in fifth year, so she had to be careful what she did, so the common room visits steadily slowed down, slowing quickly, until they finally ceased to occur, to Eric's dismay. Tori met him at other times, making it clear that she definitely still loved him. They left and made a living in the city of Sochi. They soon had a young child, Apollinariya, who they agreed they would love and cherish no matter what happened between them. At the age of four she grew a like for ice skating and went to a nearby academy, training until she could go to the one near Nebolshoy Mesto. She was a good girl, not really a party girl but rather easy to befriend. She was sorted into Vorobyov due to her once true natural quietness but more for her love for sport, ice skating especially as well as hockey. Personality Apol is generally expressive, not afraid to express her opinion on things and people because of her mother's insistent on candor (honesty). She is up for a good time with close friends but dislikes parties and the likes. She prefers sport to reading and computing and other common teenage practices. She is quite open to all types of people and is quite easy to befriend but nobody will ever be closer to her than her very best friend Valeriya Zverev. She tends to exaggerate her achievements much like Val, maybe these mutual things were what pulled them to each other. Relationships Family Tori Kuznetsov Apol loves her mother, although not terribly close with her. Eric Kuznetsov Apol isn't sure what to think of her dad, really, his profession is weird so she doesn't really talk about him much. Friends Valeriya Zvereva Valeriya is her closest friend, neither being big on parties or large social gatherings they often find themselves hanging out alone, skating or talking. Kiku Hiranuma Kiku is awesome - she thinks his Winnie the Pooh obsession is simply adorable, but hates it when he calls her little sister, because she's not much younger than him at all. Gallery Apol.jpg Apol2.jpg Apol3.jpg Trivia * Apollinariya has agateophobia - a fear of insanity. * Her model is Russian skater Adelina Sotnikova. * Her user godparent is Kibeth. Category:Russian Category:Female Category:LillyDaNinja Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Single Category:Witch Category:Characters Category:The Sporties Category:May Birthday Category:Pure-Blood Category:Students Category:Vorobyov Category:Vorobyov Students Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Fifth Years Category:Right Handed Category:Born in Russia